Why It Hurts
by Tikibeans
Summary: Gwad, such a crappy title..this is Yugi/Yami, and is nothing but fluff and a bit of angst.It's a happy ending, though. Written by Stardust, now revised


This one is by.....  
  
STARDUST!!!Whee!!!  
  
Stardust:trust me, it's not a crude-humor story. It is *accent*Romance!Yippie!  
  
867-5309:Whoohoo!Sappy romance!  
  
Orion:Bleh.  
  
Stardust:Let's skip the ridiculus antics and get straight to the story.  
  
867-5309:Okay!  
  
Warnings!:Yami/Yugi, that means shonen ai.Sweet, digestable shonen ai. In fact, Yami/yugi is the only shonen ai I'll stomach.  
  
Orion:Why all the eating words??You're making me hungry, dammit!!  
  
867-5309:*gives Orion a sandwhich.*  
  
~~~*~~~  
It was late at night when Yami walked into Yugi's room.Before, he'd been out walking. Now, he missed the company of his Aibou.  
  
Too bad he was asleep.  
  
Yami sat on the bed and watched Yugi sleep. He looked so cute, curled up on his side under the covers. Yami luaghed to himself. Yugi could be so adorable, without even trying.  
  
"And that's why I love you, Yugi." Yami whispered, and he kissed the little boy on the forehead before vanishing into the puzzle.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi sprang up at the loud, annoying buzz of his alarm clock. He picked it up. "Shut up!!" he shouted, and threw it across the room.It was headed for the corner of his desk, which Yugi didn't care about.  
  
He jumped, though, when the puzzle on the desk was knocked off and clattered to the ground.Yugi sweatdropped and stared at it.  
  
Yami emerged, cursing in ancient Egyptian. He saw Yugi was awake and tried to keep his temper down. "I see you and the alarm clock are getting along." Yami said, looking at the busted device that had taken the place of his puzzle. Yugi luaghed and went to get dressed.  
  
Yami sat on the bed, like he had last night. He wanted to tell Yugi how he felt, but he didn't know how. He was afraid that Yugi might luagh at him, or be disgusted, or just wouldn't love him back. He sighed as Yugi announced he was leaving for school, not taking Yami with him by means of the puzzle.'Probably slipped his mind, I'm sure he'll say he missed me when he gets home...in seven hours...' Yami thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi had sat down in class, when he saw Tea walk in. 'Wow...she's so pretty....' he thought. He didn't notice that he'd forgotten Yami at home, he was too focused on getting to asking Tea if she would come have dinner with him.Which, for Yugi, was no easy task.  
  
He watched her sit down in her chair, trying not to blush. It's not like one could keep that from happening, but Yugi tried anyway.She smiled at him. "Hi, Yugi!Where's the puzzle?" she asked. Yugi's face drained of color when he pressed his hand to the spot where the heavy puzzle usually fell. "Oh no...I must've left it at home...Yami's gonna think I did it on purpose, he'll be so upset..." he said. Tea frowned. "I'm sure he won't mind, Yugi." He looked away, feeling very guilty.  
  
'How could I have left him at home...?' Yugi thought as the bell rang.'Poor Yami...'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami sat on the couch, watching television. Well, that was a lie, becuase he was thinking about Yugi more than watching whatever was on.  
  
'What if he gets picked on?Should I go over there and see?No, then he'd think I don't have faith in him. I hope he didn't do that on purpose...Geez. Being in love sucks.'  
  
Yami slouched. "I hate emotions."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was lunch, and Yugi wasn't eating. He really wanted to ask Tea to come over for dinner, but maybe not tonight. Yami was probably upset that Yugi had left him at home. He'd have to appologize as soon as he got home.He decided to think up the appology in class.  
  
So, after lunch, he sat in history class, thinking of his appology. He wanted Yami to know he was really sorry.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was 3:30, and Yami was sitting in his soul room, not really wanting to confront Yugi. He felt very put out. "How could he just forget me? He's been late before...Maybe I'm making too big a deal out of this..." he said. His voice echoed off the walls. "Yeah, I bet Yugi was preoccupied or something..." he shrugged and emerged from his puzzle.  
  
And there was Yugi, reciting something. He jumped when Yami emerged. Yami half-smiled. "Hullo, Yugi. How was school?" Yami leaned over with his hands on his knees and spoke like a parent speaking to their small child. Yugi tilted his head. "Oh..um..Yami, I'm really sorry I forgot to take you with me today.Really really sorry." Yugi looked at Yami with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.  
  
Yami stood up straight. "That's allright, Yugi. I forgive you." he said, nonchalantly. Yugi watched him sit on the bed and stare out the window. He felt worse. "Yami, seriously, I never ment to-" he was interupted by Yami holding up his finger."Hush, Yugi. You appologized, I forgive you, now drop it." Yugi was stunned by the harsh tone Yami used. "Okay...I'm gonna...go do something else...." he said, and walked out of the room.  
  
Yami sniffed and felt the sting of tears. He tried to hold it back, but knew it was no use.He brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest. He felt the tears slowly fall down his face and let out a shakey breath and tried to calm down.  
  
~~~*~~~  
Yugi was walking to school (Stardust:yeah, we're skipping alot of stuff, but shut up.), the puzzle hanging from his neck.Yami had been so quiet lately, but whenever Yugi tried to ask what was wrong, Yami would simply shut him out. Yugi wasn't used to Yami acting like this, but he figured it would be okay.  
  
While he was pondering Yami's actions, Tea showed up. "Hi, Yugi!I see Yami is with you today." she pointed to the puzzle. Yugi nodded, and figured that this would be the best time to ask her."Umm...Tea...Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, trying to keep eye contact with her. She smiled."No, I'm not busy, Yugi. Why?" Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself."Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked, slowly. Tea giggled. "I'd love to!What time do you want me over?" she asked as they approached the school. Yugi felt much better, now that she'd said yes. "How about 7:30?" he suggested. Tea nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was sitting in his room, eyes wide, trying to tell himself that he had not just heard that.  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi was in his last class of the day, which he did not share with Tea. He was very jittery, and was dying to hear the final bell. The day had progressed about as fast as watching grass grow, and he never wanted to get home so bad.  
  
He gripped the edge of his seat, and decided to try and talk to Yami.  
  
/Yami, can I talk to you?/  
  
//I dunno, can you?//  
  
/...Yes...Umm...You heard about Tea coming over, right?/  
  
//....//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Aibou, I heard it. I'm not deaf.//  
  
/Geez, Yami. You don't have to get all crabby about it./  
  
//Well, if you want to talk in that manner, then don't speak to me at all.//  
  
Yugi sighed and ran a finger over the edge of the puzzle.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was 7:15, and Yugi just couldn't keep still. "She'll be here any minute...Everything's ready...I look allright, don't I Yami?"  
  
Yami was sitting on the couch, reading. He turned the page and didn't even bother to look up. "You look fine, Yugi." he said.   
  
Yugi tugged on the hem of his shirt."Umm...Yami...I don't mean to be rude, but could you..?" Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
Yami snapped his book shut before Yugi could finish his sentance."Yes, Yugi, I'd be GLAD to leave. I wouldn't want to sit here and watch the two of you eat, anyhow." he said, a low growl in his voice. Yugi shrank back, and felt even worse when Yami didn't feel bad about it.  
  
Yami left, and made certain to slam the front door of the sole proprietor shop as hard as he could, which shook things off the shelves inside. He stormed off to the park, ignoring the stares.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi and Tea were eating in silence, untill Tea spoke up. "Yugi, is something bothering you?" she asked, with concern in her eyes. Yugi looked up. The same emotion was reflected, but for a different person. "I'm worried about Yami...He ran out of here, all mad...I think he might be jealous that I'm spending time with you, I dunno..." he said. Tea smiled. "That's really nice, Yugi. That you're worried about him. Maybe you should go find him?" she said. Yugi sighed. "Yeah..but...I think you should stay here..." he said. "It's okay, Yugi." Tea replied "I'll stay here so you can find Yami before he does something stupid."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami was staring at the page in his book. He had been staring at it since he got there half an hour ago. His face held the same expression--Shock. He was numb, couldn't feel the tears roll down his face. He couldn't feel the book in his hands, or the cold metal bench he was sitting on.  
  
All that was realistic to him was that white-hot pain that ran through his mind. Yugi loved Tea, not him. Yugi loved her enough that he mustered up enough courage to ask her to dinner.  
  
Yami shut his eyes tight as more tears escaped, and tried to block out the echo of Yugi's voice in his head.  
  
'Geez, Yami. You don't have to get all crabby about it.'  
  
Yami gritt his teeth. How could he have been so damn selfish? He threw his book in his dispair and ignored the man who cursed at him. He fisted his hands, felt them tremble, felt his whole body shake with his mixed anger, depression, and confusion.  
  
He didn't see someone enter the park at the gate, off in the distance. All he saw was a blur of his tears, and saw Yugi in his mind, turning away from him, to go with Tea. To leave Yami forever for the girl he loved.  
  
Yami didn't even notice when someone called out to him. All sounds were miles away...Like Yami was under water, and the sounds were coming from the surface.  
  
Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, called out to him, tried to bring him out of the drowning pool.  
  
Yami looked up to see who it was, and gasped.   
  
It was Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled at him, tears rimming his own eyes. He spoke, and his voice was clear. "Yami... I know you're angry with me--" he started, but Yami threw his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him tight.  
  
Yugi was surprised at first, but hugged Yami back.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi away and just looked at him, then he smiled. "Yugi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so selfish...." he said. Yugi tilted his head."Yami...I don't think...I never thought..." he stammered, wondering why Yami was so broken. Yami whiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. "It's allright, Aibou...You go on back to your date, I'm gonna...find my book..." he said, standing, looking for his novel.   
  
Yugi watched him closely. There was the smallest glint in his eyes as he knelt down to pick it up from a nearby dead rose bush.  
  
Yami reached into the mess of thorns and twigs, reaching for his book. He grabbed it, and started to retract his hand.He bit his lip when one of the thorns peirced his hand.He ignored it, but Yugi walked over and took Yami's hand in his.  
  
He carefully traced a finger over the little scrape."Yami...I know you're hurting...I know you feel so angry, and sad, and put out." he said. Yami looked at Yugi. "Tell me, Yami..." Yugi said, his voice just above a whisper. "What's making you feel this way?"  
  
Yami's eyes glazed over.He looked down, thought for a second, then back at Yugi, and smiled unsurely. "Yugi...It's becuase I love you. More than anything. And it hurt me so much to think about you with Tea, but..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Yugi embraced Yami warmly."I understand, Yami...I should've thought about who I wanted to be with. I was attracted to Tea becuase of her beauty, becuase she's my friend. I realize now that I do love her, but like a sister." he said, and seperated himself from Yami.   
  
There was a moment of silence. Yami was comprehending what Yugi had confessed.He closed his eyes and smiled."Thank you, Yugi." he said. Yugi stood up."Come on, we should head home. Tea's going to need an explaination, and it's getting chilly out." he said.   
  
Yami nodded and stood up. Yugi grabbed onto his hand, swinging his arm, acting very cute.Yami chuckled.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was very late, and Yugi was getting ready for bed. Tea hadn't been upset at all, releiving both Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi was buttoning his nightshirt when Yami walked in, having just finished taking a shower. He smiled at Yugi, and was heading for his puzzle, when Yugi grabbed his hand.  
  
Yami turned around."What is it, Aibou?" he asked, turning around. Yugi was smiling at him. "Yami...I just want you to know that I love you back." he said. He then hugged Yami around the waist. "G'night, Yami." he said. Yami grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Good night, little Yugi." he said, then vanished into his puzzle.  
  
Yugi waited a second after Yami had dissapeared, then started giggling.He hopped onto his bed, hid under the covers, and luaghed to himself. He was giggling out of pure happiness, becuase Yami was happy, and becuase he knew that the other loved him.  
  
Yugi sighed, controlled himself. "Man...I wonder if this is how everyone falls in love?"  
  
He shrugged, and lay down, thinking about nothing but Yami.He fell asleep soon after, dreaming of, you guessed it, Yami.  
  
And no one in the world could have been at better peace at that moment than Yugi or Yami.  
  
~~~*~~~*Owari!*~~~*~~~  
  
Stardust:WAI!!!Fluff fluff fluff!!  
  
867-5309:Yeesh...that's a cute one.  
  
Stardust:I know.*^^*  
  
Orion:Feh, I oughta hurl...  
  
Stardust:*pokes Orion, who goes 'Ouch!!'*shaddap, I worked extra hard on this story!!  
  
Orion:*rubs the spot where she poked him.*don't gotta poke me..  
  
Stardust:*pokes him.*  
  
Orion:Owch!!Geez, bitch!!  
  
867-5309:Okay, let's draw the line at cheap cursing.  
  
~*Tikibeans*~ 


End file.
